


Two Of Us

by originofabsolution



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Adam bullying Phil every day, Bisexual Adam, But there may be Angst, But what else do you expect from Adam, Closeted Gay Fergus, Friends to Lovers, I kinda projected onto Fergus as an anxious boi, Lots of Touching, M/M, No Beta, So he might be a bit oc, Swearing, Wholesome vibes, maybe slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originofabsolution/pseuds/originofabsolution
Summary: Fergus and Adam gradually start to understand that they like each other, meanwhile they are surrounded by tories who would rather they didn't.
Relationships: Adam Kenyon/Fergus Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning/evening. Its literally been 4 years since I last uploaded any fanfiction so this may be a bit shabby. It's a work in progress so we'll see how it goes! No beta

As Fergus arrives at DoSAC, he runs into Phil who gives him the side eye as they pass in the corridor. Ever since he and Adam joined the coalition, his advisor and Phil had taken on a sort of sibling rivalry, teasing and bullying each other. Though Fergus has managed to stay above this childish pestering, there is a clear distrust between the sides of Peter Mannion and Fergus Williams. 

Not too many others are present in the office as it is painfully early, but the country isn't going to run itself and Fergus would be damned if he let what little power DoSAC holds be dictated by Peter all of the time, despite not even knowing what his policies mean. 

"I thought I told you to fuck off, virgin Mary." is the greeting Fergus gets as he opens the door to his office. 

"Good morning to you too, Adam." Fergus smirks over at his advisor, assuming Phil has already found the time to irritate him. 

Adam is sitting on the sofa leaning down to the coffee table where he scribbles a draft for a speech. "It's a wonder you haven't developed scoliosis sitting like that." Fergus comments as he hangs up his coat. 

"Yeah well if you had to share a desk with Phil you'd understand my preference to become a hunchback than listen to him make lightsaber noises every time he picks up a pen." Adam grumbles, finishing writing a sentence before looking over to Fergus and stretching out the knots in his back. 

"Anyway, this is all done for you to look through later. We've got a meeting at 9 with Stewart and the band of blue bastards, then at 9:45 the interview with the Mirror, 11 is the deadline for new policy ideas then after that it's just whatever shit gets thrown our way." Adam reels off, watching as Fergus sets up his desk and attempts to arrange his mess of paperwork, which Adam swears he sorted through only 2 days ago. 

Eventually Adam takes over from Fergus, filing the papers properly in the cabinet. He figures that Fergus wouldn't last 2 minutes without him, most mornings Adam has to call to make sure he's actually awake to turn up to work and some evenings where he's noticed a particularly stressed or anxious glint in his eyes he'll call again to tell him to stop working and go to bed. For a special advisor, Adam supposes it's just a part of his job to take care of Fergus, but he doubts very much that Peter would listen to Phil as much as Fergus takes instruction from him. 

Either way Adam has accepted that his life is surrounded by Fergus and in plenty of ways it gives him more purpose than his repetitive night shifts at the Daily Mail before this. That and he's managed to gain a decent friend who quite frankly he'd be very bored without. 

"Uh, Adam there's an email here from Malcolm with your name on it." Fergus furrows his eyebrows. 

Adam does the same and leans over Fergus' shoulder to read it. 

"Well that's short and sweet for Malcolm. Looks like he plans on battering you in person than over the phone." Fergus concludes, his voice tinged with concern. No one looks forward to a meeting with Malcolm, especially when the victim has no idea why he's being summoned. 

"Why the fuck has he sent it to your email though?" Adam questions, puffing up his chest a little, not happy that Tucker has brought Fergus into whatever drama he's trying to start. 

"It's a bit weird. And he hasn't set up a day or time for the meeting either. So knowing our luck he'll kick our door down when we're doing something important." Fergus sighs, leaning his head on his hand, turning a little to look at Adam who is still leaning over him. "Any idea what it's about?" 

Adam places his hand on Fergus's shoulder and traces his thumb around the area, knowing that with the shirt and suit jacket the minister is wearing he won't be able to feel it, but it gives Adam a piece of mind that he's staying calm. 

"No idea Fergs. Though he did threaten to rip my cock off when I was with the Mail." he grimaces. 

"If he does that, you rip his tongue out then you'll both be as useless as each other." Fergus laughs, closing his emails and checking his watch. 

His advisor takes a step back and goes to gather up his notepad for the meeting he assumes is soon. "What do you mean by that? Unlike Emma, I haven't slept with any Tories to get my job." he visibly gags at the thought. 

"No you twat, I meant it like an ego thing. The way you walk about when you get all irritated, I'm surprised you haven't challenged anyone to a cock measuring competition." Fergus tells him, conjuring up a vivid picture of what Adam must've looked like when in charge of a whole team back in his journalist days. 

Adam laughs and approaches Fergus as they're on their way out of the office. 

"Well someone's got to put the Tories in place, and I sure as hell don't see you doing it." Adam teases, making Fergus jab him in the side. The two leave the office with playful smiles, which is the kind of attitude they need for the next 30 minutes of crap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what sort of policies n stuff they create so it's all a bit vague for now lol  
> Anyway brace yourself for some awkward Fergus and wholesome protector Adam

When Fergus and Adam enter the meeting room the others are already sitting with their coffee mugs hot in their hands. 

"Oh here they are, couldn't speed it up a bit alright lads?" Stewart taps on his watch from the head of the table. 

"That's what Adam's mum told me last night." Phil jokes. 

Adam shoves Phil's chair as he passes, successfully winding him against the table. "You couldn't fuck a traffic cone, so don't start." he sticks his middle finger up at the lanky man as him and Fergus sit down. 

"Alright, calm it. Just be here on time tomorrow please, we're wasting important thinking time." Stewart hushes them before handing over to Emma. 

They begin discussing updates on various policies from each party and which have been given the go ahead from number 10. Not for the first time are the majority of Adam and Fergus' ideas dumped or shot down purely because they're Lib-Dems or because the government generally doesn't want to help those in need. 

"Not being funny, but how does 'we're going to make thousands of people redundant and homeless' beat 'we're going to give hard-up families children extra educational help through technology'? It literally makes no sense." Fergus breaks off one of Stewart's speeches with a glare. 

"The simple answer is that they don't think it's worth it, and gaining back extra land for development will be more beneficial in the long run." Peter answers with a smug smile, proud of yet another of his policies being accepted. Though he wouldn't dare give Phil a handshake over their win. 

Fergus looks down at the table and he grasps his hands together beneath it with such force that they begin to go white. He's not good with frustration and once it builds he snaps. It's not the most professional approach but God does he feel better after letting it out. 

Though just as he's about to retaliate to Peter's infuriatingly smug comment Adam places his hand on Fergus'. He freezes and his head spins with anxiety. It seems like Adam notices this as he takes over the argument and somehow diverts it onto Terri, who everyone begins to dig into. 

Whilst this happens Adam's hand is soft on Fergus' and slowly manages to loosen the death grip which held his hands together. Once his hands are freed he wipes the sweat from them onto his trousers before Adam finds his left hand again, tentatively keeping some contact. 

Despite the initial shock and feelings which come with Adam touching him, it genuinely does help bring Fergus back into the room and calm him down. It gives him something to focus on as his mind slows down from the frantic tiz, more often than not caused by the shit government they work for. 

"Okay so am I right in thinking that you want us to sit in the back for this one? It's Peter's policy, we'd rather not get involved." Fergus tells the group, most importantly Stewart who would have the overriding decision. 

"That'd be a good choice. Considering how the whole Silicon Playgrounds drama went, it'd be best if you and Peter take a bit of time away from the spotlight together." Stewart agrees, finding the breath of relief that both parties release quite amusing. 

"Thank fuck for that." is Adam's response and after a little tap on Fergus' hand he places both of his back on the table. "Anything else? Or can we go and do something worthwhile." 

Stewart sends them on their way, though keeping the others for a more in depth chat on their new launch. 

As they leave the room, Adam disappears rather than following Fergus into his office. 

The minister wanders over to his desk and finds one of Adam's stress toys which the man is often messing with or throwing at Phil. As he rolls the ball around and squeezes it he wonders whether Adam touching him also calms him down. It would make sense, and it'd be a mutually beneficial thing right? Either way, Fergus decides not to say anything about it to Adam, it's not a big thing and why break a habit they've had for months.

The door opens and closes, which doesn't happen often as the office generally keeps their doors open for communication and the fact that the minister's advisors are usually sat out at their own desks. Even though Adam barely visits his own desk they keep their door open too, unless they have a private meeting or if Fergus needs a bit of chill time. 

It seems to definitely be the latter as Adam gifts him a mug of hot chocolate. Not the crap that the office supplies either, actual branded stuff that the pair of them hide away in a stash under the cupboards in the break room. 

Fergus smiles as Adam's also put said hot chocolate in a mug reading 'The Boss', a joke present from Adam to Fergus when he managed to get the job as junior minister. 

"You doing alright there, Fergs?" Adam asks, setting his own mug on the coffee table. 

"Yeah, just got a bit frustrated. I got into politics to make a difference and help people but we've done bugger all so far." Fergus admits, feeling a little defeated. 

"Hmm, it's true we've done fuck all. I just wanted to weed out all the corrupt politicians but it turns out that's the whole bloody building! We can't win Fergus." Adam rants, waving his hands around then threading them through his hair. 

"But we can still try right? Even if we get a policy through here and there, get in Mannion's way when we can, that's something." 

"You've got a point, it is worth it to see his face puff up the point he looks like he's gonna have a heart attack." Adam grins, already plotting more pain and suffering for the parasite of a man. 

Fergus chucks Adam his stress ball back, which Adam catches with a curious look. "You've got the phone interview in 5 minutes by the way. Just try and get those points across, divert anything else and be nice." he then advises, reminding Fergus to give his prompt sheet a quick read before the phone begins to ring


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Fergus take advantage of the hard working Tories and shoot Phil with a nerf gun.
> 
> warning: guns? But it's a toy one so no violence, just... attacking Phil as one does.

The afternoon comes about quite quickly, the phone interview being a success from what he can tell so far. The tories are also blissfully quiet, keeping to themselves as they focus on their policy launch. 

This leaves Adam's mind full of ways to irritate Phil and hinder his progress. Though the majority of the time it's just for his personal enjoyment, he noticed that Fergus finds Phil in distress funny too. 

"What're you up to, Adam?" Fergus questions with a knowing smirk as his advisor rifles through his bag. 

"The Lord's work, dear Fergus." Adam winks and reveals a small nerf gun. He had to be careful when planning this prank as anything resembling firearms could get them into serious trouble. Though this one is no bigger than his hand, shooting only one foam bullet with a hard nib at the end. 

"If you shoot anything like you do in squash, you'll get caught and have him laughing at you for weeks."

"Hey! I'm not that bad. I beat you last week remember. Anyway, since you're _such_ a good shot, I want you to do it." Adam suggests, pulling a face which he often uses to convince Fergus, consisting of wide eyes and an infectious smile. 

"That'd make a great headline, 'Junior Minister shoots coalition member in the eye, rendering him blind for life.'" Fergus imagines the front page with Phil's bruised eye, hell they'd probably frame it and keep in in their office. 

"You're not that good of a shot c'mon. Please?" 

The combination of the look on Adam's face, the need to attack Phil on sight and the fact that Adam is almost pleading for him to join in, makes Fergus agree to the scheme. 

*

They find a spot in the office outside where they can get a clear shot of Phil without being spotted by a fellow colleague. Behind a bookshelf on the other side of the room where no one is currently on break, leaving the sofas clear. 

Adam loads the little nerf gun with the bullet and hands it to Fergus. He balances the gun through the gap in the bookshelf and aims towards Phil, who currently sits on the phone apparently having a serious conversation. 

Much to Fergus' distraction, Adam again gives in to touch him. Meant as an indication of support and belief _of course_. This time his hand rests on his back as he follows Fergus' line of sight to Phil. 

With great precision, Fergus fires the bullet, which soars through the room over several people's heads, barely misses Terri who is passing and hits Phil straight in the temple at the side of his head. 

"AH. For FUCK SAKE." Phil shouts, dropping the phone. He doubles over, touching his temple in pain. 

"Christ, I've been attacked. Adam! You bastard I will take my revenge and it's going to be like Order 66, deadly and you won't see it coming." he leaps up from his chair and barrels into their office. 

Adam and Fergus look at each other and immediately start laughing, collapsing onto the sofa beneath them in a fit of giggles and imitations of Phil's reaction. 

Phil, still shouting around the office trying to find the pair sounds like he's heading in their direction. 

Adam panics, noticing Fergus is still holding the gun, proof of the assault which Phil would 100% use against them. 

He grabs the edges of Fergus' suit jacket, pulling the man much closer to him. His expression changes from pure happiness to slight confusion and maybe even interest. But Adam has no time to ponder over this as he yanks the nerf gun from Fergus' hand, shoving it in the pocket within his jacket. 

Later he'd clarify this decision by explaining that his own suit jacket doesn't have pockets, and no, _why_ would he have thought to sit on it to hide it. 

As Phil appears around the corner spotting them, Adam lets go of Fergus. He falls back slightly, his face tinged red. 

"Ew, what the fuck." Phil stumbles back as he sees them, not quite sure what he's walked in on. 

He holds up the nerf bullet and points at the bright red mark forming on the side of his head. "Uh, did you… shoot me?" 

Fergus is lost for words too, having just been pulled so close to Adam, unsure of what was happening in such a moment of enjoyment. So he lays back on the sofa and ponders the last few minutes. 

Meanwhile, Adam rises to his feet on the defensive. He grabs the bullet from Phil and tries to be as intimidating as possible despite his height being significantly less than Phil's. 

"Do you honestly think that I'd shoot you with a toy gun? Isn't that the kind of shit you collect? If I were to shoot you I'd get an actual gun and put one right there." Adam jabs him in the chest, his voice menacing. 

"Yeah? Well if you shot me there, you'd miss all my vital organs so I'd live. Ha!" Phil bites back, smugly crossing his arms in front of him. 

"At least you'd suffer. Now fuck off." Adam dismisses him, ignoring whatever pop culture reference he makes as he heads to Peter's office. 

Fergus watches Adam, has he always been this protective? Literally throwing himself between Fergus and a potential threat until it's sorted or it can no longer harm him. He thinks back to the various times that they arrive outside the building together and are already swarmed by journalists wanting answers. When Adam pulls him close as they walk, to whisper ' _keep going, it'll be okay_.'

 _Should I be more attentive to him too?_ Fergus thinks, _Or is that just his job?_ Either way he can't help feeling that Adam does too much for him and it could be impacting on how people see him as a politician. That he can't do anything for himself and needs Adam's support at all times. 

_But I like it though… though my name's on the door, we are a team._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone who's been shot in the temple by a nerf bullet knows the pain oml.  
> Idk if I've made Adam too mean? So apologies if he's a little bit off.


End file.
